Normal (Banana Splitz)
Normal mode in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz consists of thirty stages across three worlds. Unlike those in Beginner, the levels are all original designs. The difficulty is comparable to the Advanced difficulty from the mainstay titles of the series. World 1: Night Island The theme of the first world of Normal is a development on that of Beginner. The dinosaur-jungle theme remains, but the stages take place at night-time. Stage 1-1: ΔOΧ☐ 18 total bananas; 8 bananas, 1 bunch This stage is in the shape of a rounded rectangle, with the PlayStation button symbols taken out. A wall surrounds the stage, and bumpers are placed on both sides at the midpoint. The banana bunch is located in the center of the circle. Stage 1-2: Group Notebook 10 total bananas; 10 bananas, 0 bunches The player must follow the path to the goal. They can choose either to take the longer path, which has some hills and a single banana, or the shorter path, which requires enough speed to jump a small gap, and yields four bananas. Stage 1-3: Slide Village 11 total bananas; 11 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of several stationary platforms, connected by horizontally-moving platforms with fences on either side. The widths of the platforms gradually decrease before increasing. Stage 1-4: Picnic Hill 9 total bananas; 9 bananas, 0 bunches The player can get the highest possible score by simply rolling straight ahead and bouncing off the top platform into the goal below. By following the winding path instead, the player can collect all of the bananas. Bonus 1-5: Basic Bonus 2 50 total bananas; 0 bananas, 0 bunches This stage has the same banana layout that Basic Bonus from Beginner possesses, but adds hemispherical hills around every 2x2 set of bananas (and the central banana), making it harder to collect them. Stage 1-6: Simple Half-Pipe 19 total bananas; 9 bananas, 1 bunch A harder version of Beginner's sliders, Simple Half-Pipe features segments where part of the pipe is missing, and a mid-air bunch to collect. With the right movement, it's possible to roll straight off the starting section of the pipe and into the goal. Stage 1-7: Pendulum 11 total bananas; 11 bananas, 0 bunches In this stage, the spawn and goal platforms sit on opposite ends of a circle, and a Z-shaped platform rotates between them. The player must roal around the shape, to the other end, to reach the goal. Stage 1-8: Jungle Dive 10 total bananas; 10 bananas, 0 bunches' (Has Warp Goal)'' In this stage, the player must navigate a winding path on the top half of the level, before falling down at the end to reach the goal on the bottom platform. Alternatively, the player can roal with enough speed along the bottom platform, hitting a raised edge and jumping into the warp goal. Stage 1-9: Light Blocks 12 total bananas; 12 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of several platforms, connected by a series of moving square blocks. The player must move onto and stay on one of these blocks to travel between the platforms, and reach the goal. Stage 1-10: Dino Disturbance 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches A dinosaur sits in the center of this stage, and its tail and head move intermittently along parts of the path to the goal. The player must wait for each part to move away before progressing, and avoid being knocked off by them. World 2: Clay Temple The second world of Normal takes place in an ancient temple made out of clay, again fitting with Banana Splitz's themes of time-travel and toys. Obstacles such as giant monkey statues with intermittent fists are exclusive to these levels. Stage 2-1: Curving Road 16 total bananas; 16 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of two paths, one thick, and one thin. Both paths have 8 bananas and the thinner path is somewhat shorter than the thicker one. Players can choose either path to take them to the goal. Stage 2-2: Quick Path 9 total bananas; 9 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of a winding path to the goal, with two small square platforms connecting the starting and finishing areas to the central path. Stage 2-3: Disc Piece 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches This level has multiple platforms of varying width following concentric paths around the goal. The player must move between the platforms as they bridge to reach the center. Stage 2-4: Whip 19 total bananas; 9 bananas, 1 bunch This level has a winding and angled path leading to the goal above. If the player chooses to drop down and repeat the level at the end, they're rewarded with a banana bunch. Bonus 2-5: Stumble Stone 50 total bananas; 50 bananas, 0 bunches This bonus stage features a long squashed octagon with small ridges dispersed along it to form a maze of sorts. The player must navigate the platform to collect all the bananas in time. Stage 2-6: Hourglass 16 total bananas; 6 bananas, 1 bunch In this level, the player must navigate square-cornered paths of varying slope to reach the goal at the other end. The player can choose between a thin path with more bananas, or a thicker path with less. Stage 2-7: Invalid Bowl ''10 total bananas; 10 bananas, 0 bunches (Has Warp Goal)'' This stage consists of two hemispherical bowls, one inverted, one upright. The player must navigate around the top bowl to reach the bottom one. The player can jump from the bottom bowl to a platform underneath it, and reach a warp goal, with the right momentum. Stage 2-8: Clover Clip 10 total bananas; 10 bananas, 0 bunches This level consists of a long path, weaved in the shape of a four-leaf clover, to the goal. The player can either choose to follow the path in its entirety, or take shortcuts by jumping from upper to lower points of it. Stage 2-9: So Cute! 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches This level, like quick path, features moving square connecting platforms. It can be cleared by rolling straight ahead. Alternatively, the player can roll around the circult to collect extra bananas before heading for the goal in the center. Stage 2-10: Colossus 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches This stage features multiple punching monkey statues, whose fists can hit a player out of bounds. The player must time their movement along a long path carefully to avoid being punched. One of the statues' fists must be used as platforms to pass over gaps. World 3: Block Town The third world of Normal takes place in a town-like environment, made out of playing blocks. Wooden block sounds are used to great effect here. Stage 3-1: Bumper Circle 4 total bananas; 4 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of two circular platforms with rows of bumpers orbiting them. The player must move between the platforms with the bumpers, and avoid being hit out of bounds. Stage 3-2: Triangle 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of a winding path, bending inward in the shape of a triangle. The path becomes gradually steeper and more taut as it continues. Stage 3-3: Castle Walk 6 total bananas; 6 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of numerous rectangular platforms, some stationary, some moving, leading to the goal. The player must time their movement between the platforms to avoid falling off. Stage 3-4: Hopping Plate 9 total bananas; 9 bananas, 0 bunches This stage consists of two 2x4 rectangular platforms, connected by a small path at the top, with the spawn and goal opposite each-other. The platforms feature alternate missing circular spaces and hemispherical divots for the player to follow. Bonus 3-5: Waterwheel 50 total bananas; 50 bananas, 0 bunches This bonus stage consists of two rotating disks, each with numerous bananas on them. Barriers on each disk prevent the player from accessing the other side, until it has rotated far enough. The player must use their time wisely to collect all the bananas. Stage 3-6: Ripple Town 17 total bananas; 7 bananas, 1 bunch In this stage, the player must follow a square-cornered path, with a ripple-like distribution of slopes, to the goal. Stage 3-7: Marching Lane 12 total bananas; 12 bananas, 0 bunches In this stage, the player must follow a reasonably thin curved path, broken up by circular platforms, to reach the goal at the other end. Stage 3-8: Safety Slider ''11 total bananas; 11 bananas, 0 bunches (Has Warp Goal)''' In this stage, the player must preserve momentum between half-pipe-like slopes to reach the goal at the other end. If the player lines their ball up correctly, they can roll up a narrow path to reach a warp goal. Stage 3-9: Bubble Ball ''5 total bananas; 5 bananas, 0 bunches This level features a collection of different-sized spheres, collated to form a reasonably-level platform, with the goal at the other end. The player must generate momentum between each 'bubble' to reach the other end. Stage 3-10: Windmill 7 total bananas; 7 bananas, 0 bunches This level's central gimmicks are its two windmills. As these windmills rotate, their blades join the gaps in the path of the level. The player must follow the path around, timing their movement to coincide with the windmill's, to reach the goal. Category:Difficulty Levels